


Dragon Fire Part One (OFC)

by Skald_Maer



Series: The Eagle and the Lions [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, In Between books, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skald_Maer/pseuds/Skald_Maer
Summary: I completed my 7th year at Hogwarts and was looking forward to starting my new career at the Dragon Research  Center in Romania. Charlie Weasley had offered to mentor me in their internship program and I was to depart right after the graduation ceremony. I knew the next two years would be full of excitement and wonders, but I was wholly unprepared for what was to come.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Eagle and the Lions [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740067
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is # 4 in the “series” and it takes place in between Order of the Phoenix and Half Blood Prince. This is part one of two, but part two come after the next story in the series- Lion's Den.
> 
> I've also written this same story from the male POV, just to try a different take. 
> 
> If you aren't into smut, you probably shouldn't have clicked the link for this, but you did so, enjoy?
> 
> If you are into smut and don't care about the plot, you might want to skip this one, its more background (read=plot).
> 
> I wrote this for me and anyone interested in this topic so I won't be taking advice/opinions/critiques etc. I'm sorry if I disappoint.
> 
> Beta by @frankie2toes
> 
> I do not own any of the canonical Harry Potter Characters, locations, or stories. Dom, Merelda, and the OFC are my own creations.

As soon as the closing ceremony from our 7th year was over I Apparated into my new life in Romania. I had been offered the opportunity to intern with Charlie, studying and training dragons, and had jumped at the chance. The internship would last 2 years, though I would receive time off when Charlie took it. The rest of the time I would live onsite with Charlie and the other 100 or so researchers, interns, and town employees.

The Romanian Dragon Sanctuary was nestled in the mountains in Romania, above a small town called Parjoli, that had just the bare necessities. There was a general store, a pub, a large dining hall, a hospital, and a few apartment buildings. Any muggles that found their way to the town would see a burned out wreckage, haunted by ghosts and monsters. The wards occasionally let noises of the small community through, further supporting the rumors that kept most muggles at bay. 

On the first day Charlie gave me a brief tour of the town. First, we went into a large warehouse-like building he dubbed the Dining Hall. “We all take meals together here,” he said, waving a hand at the open room that reminded me a bit of Hogwarts. There were several long tables filling the space, with short benches instead of the long ones at school. “Is it like Hogwarts?” I asked. “The food I mean.” Charlie shook his head. “We have house-elves, yes, but we have menus that rotate daily, and the tables don’t fill up like Hogwarts.” He pointed to a table at the end of the hall. “For breakfast and lunch that table is set up like a buffet and you just grab what you want and then sit down. It’s a little more sparse here than at school, but you’ll get used to it.” 

The pub was next on the list, and it was packed with people finishing their day's work. The afternoon light spilled in from large dusty windows reflected off a mirrored wall behind a long bar. “We usually go for a drink or two after dinner. That’s our table in the corner.” Charlie pointed to a high top next to a window. Two people slid into the seats of the table he was pointing at. “Well, that’s the table we try to get anyway.” Charlie introduced me to a few people as we walked around the room, then ushered me outside. 

The general store was a quaint looking building with a large glass front. The words Parjoli General were etched into the window in blocky print. Waving at the man at the counter Charlie said to me, “That’s Raoul. He runs the general store. If you need anything you don’t see here, just let him know and he’ll get it for you.” I introduced myself to Raoul then wandered around the store exploring. The aisles held common items like soap, toothpaste, and shampoo, as well as snacks and games. “The general is also the town’s bank and owlery.” Charlie said pointing to two doors in the back and I could hear soft hooting from one. “Ok, next the hospital, then finally, your apartment!”

The hospital was small and neat, with only two floors. There was a sign behind a desk in the front room that said the first floor was for accidents and injuries, and the second was for burns. I looked questioningly at Charlie and said, “Do a lot of people get burned?” “Not as much as you’d think,” Charlie said. “Usually it’s small burns when the little ones are learning to breathe fire. They just burp it mostly. The adults mostly stay out of our way, though we’ve been accepted by a few of them.”

Last on the tour was the apartments. We arrived in front of an old victorian style building, with a large wraparound front porch then smaller balconies on both sides of the building. It was five stories tall, and the top floor on the left had a wonderful turret. I stared at the building and was instantly taken in by its charm. Charlie had made it up to the porch before he realized I wasn't with him. Turning, he saw me staring happily at the turret and said, “Ah, good you like the turret! I was hoping you wouldn’t be sick of them after Hogwarts. That room is yours.” He was pointing at the top floor with the turret. I squealed in glee and gave him a hug. Charlie chuckled and steered me up onto the porch and through the front door. We went up a large banistered mahogany staircase. On the landing of each floor there were four doors. We reached the top floor, and walked over to the door with a copper #20 nailed to it. He handed me an ornate brass key and said, “Well, this room is yours. I’ll leave you to get settled and relax before dinner. I’ll meet you in the Dining Hall at 6.” He waved goodbye and headed back down the stairs. 

I entered the apartment and grinned with pleasure. The walls had been painted in the beautiful sky blue of Ravenclaw, with a silver stripe running around the room at waist height. A large overstuffed couch sat in the middle of the living room facing a stone fireplace. Big bay windows let in the afternoon light, bathing everything in a golden glow. The kitchen was small, just a tiny utilitarian stove and fridge. There was a door behind the couch and as I pushed it open I clapped in delight. The bedroom was set in the tower portion of the building, with a large round bed set into the alcove. Soft velvety curtains draped from a small chandelier over the center of the bed. 

There was another door in the bedroom that led into a bathroom with a closet. The closet was a small walk-in, with plenty of room for my clothes. Just past the door, set under a small round window, there was a low vanity with a blue and silver chair in front of it. A large silver mirror rested on the top. The bathtub was an enormous white clawfoot tub, with brass dragon feet as the base. A small table stood next to it with a large vial of something that smelled like oranges. I started to run the water when I heard a knock at the door. 

Expecting it to be Charlie, I opened the door saying, “Charlie this is brillia…” I trailed off when I realized it wasn’t him, but a tall dark-haired man. He was over 6ft, almost a foot taller than me, and broad chested. He looked like he was about Charlie’s age. “Oh, sorry” I said, looking up. He stuck out his hand. “I’m Dom, I live just there.” He turned and pointed down the hall with his free hand while I shook the one he offered. His well muscled arm was a canvas of beautiful tattoos. “Just wanted to greet the new neighbor.” I introduced myself, and said “These are beautiful,” as I reached for the dragon tattoo on his wrist. Realizing I probably shouldn’t caress a strangers arm I dropped his hand abruptly and invited him in. “It’s nice to meet you Dom, would you like to come in?” I said and he nodded, following me into the apartment.

“Say, does it look like this for everyone?” He laughed. “No, they set them up to make us feel at home. By this place I’d say you were a Ravenclaw?” I giggled “Was it the blue that gave it away or do I just look that smart? Would you like some tea?” “No thanks,” he replied, smiling. “I’m about to head down to the pub before dinner and I saw that you arrived so I wanted to pop in and say hi. You should join us if you’d like.” “Thank you, that’s very kind, but we came here right from graduation so I’d like to clean up and get out of this dress.” He nodded, “We’ll I’ll leave you to it! Nice to meet you and welcome! I look forward to working with you.” I waved him goodbye then went to start the bath. 

I lounged in the large bath, letting the warm water soak into my bones. The orange smelling liquid had turned out to be bubble bath that made deliciously large foamy bubbles. When the bubbles had disappeared and the water began to turn cold I climbed out of the tub and dried myself off. I pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped a ravenclaw quidditch shirt over my head. I pulled my hair up into a tight pony tail and swiped on some mascara. I loved the way the mascara made my eyelashes seem longer and thicker, so I was rarely without it. I tied my trainers and headed out the door. The street was full of people walking toward the dining hall. I saw Charlie exiting the pub and hurried to catch up; I was suddenly shy, and a little nervous. 

I entered the dining hall with Charlie and he steered me over to a long table that was quickly filling with people. Charlie and I slid onto the long benches as he began introductions. Dom was already there, and waved and smiled as we sat. Everyone was very nice and made me feel quite welcome. I was one of only 3 interns this year, and the only one who wasn't related to a researcher. We chatted over dinner about what I was expected to do, what I would be learning, and the basic rules. After dinner everyone at the table headed to the pub. I joined for one drink then made polite excuses and headed off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next five months flew by. Every morning at dawn I’d head into the mountains with Dom and Charlie and record their observations. We brought picnic lunches then returned in time for dinner and then drinks at the pub. The routine was never monotonous though; each day brought new knowledge or excitement. On the weekends we played Quidditch if the weather was nice, or hung out in the pub playing gobstones or chess if the weather was sour. 

The first time we played Quidditch I naturally picked a Beater position and I caught Dom as he looked at me in surprise. I grinned and feigned ignorance, hoping to throw him off his game. He was on Charlie’s team while I was against them, so I needed every advantage I could get. Charlie eventually caught the Snitch but not before I had distracted Dom from the goals with a few well placed Bludgers. One came so close it grazed his hair. “Sorry!” I yelled. “Didn’t see you there!” then I flew off laughing, covering the panicked look on my face. 

I hadn’t meant to get it so close, but I had been distracted watching him. He had just lifted his shirt to wipe sweat from his face, flashing a very well defined stomach, as a Bludger flew past me. In a panic, I cracked it hard, sending it blasting toward him. I scolded myself as I flew away. You shouldn’t look at him like he’s food. He’s almost like your boss! A wicked voice in my head replied, But it never hurts to fantasize. Besides, you’re clearly just a friend to him. 

After the game we went to the pub for drinks. Dom and I slid into the same chair and he ended up in my lap. “Sorry, didn’t see you there,” he quipped, but didn’t move from my lap. He wasn’t as heavy as I thought he’d be until I realized he was bracing some of his weight on the table. I laughed and patted him on the back. I let my hand linger there, drawing circles on that tense canvas of muscle. Snapping myself out of it I said pertly “Dom, you great sweaty beast, if you don’t get off me soon I won’t have legs to speak of.” 

Dom slid into the seat next to me and started asking me about Quidditch. Turned out he played for Gryffindor with Charlie. That explains a lot, I thought. Outloud I said “And I suppose you were just waiting for the right moment to tell me you were Keeper for 6 years? At least I already knew we didn't stand a chance with Charlie as the Seeker.” I held up my glass to Charlie and he clinked it with his, grinning broadly.

The weather was uncooperative over the next few weeks so we didn’t get to play Quidditch again, but Dom did start jogging with me a few mornings a week. We’d chat amicably as we huffed and puffed our way around the town. I kept my attraction quiet and settled for covert looks at him as we went about our normal routines. 

Over the years, the researchers had earned the trust of a few of the females and we were allowed in the nests to study the young. Over the last few weeks we had been in the nest of one of the younger mothers, who we called Stargazer, checking the temperature of her eggs, measuring their size and weight. She watched us curiously, perching on the rim of the stone basin that served as a nest, and chirped at us occasionally. One morning, I was in the nest when her chirps turned to strange whistles and croaks. I backed up as Charlie and Dom came running over.

“They’re hatching!” Charlie exclaimed with delight. Sure enough, the eggs began to tremble and cracks began to spread from the tops. I slowly sat down against the wall of the nest to watch, out of the way. Climbing out would have been too distracting, and could potentially stress the new mother. Stargazer folded her wings along her back and lowered her head to put the eggs at eye level. As tiny heads began to poke out of the shells she trilled sharply and nudged them. When one had broken free of its shell, she nuzzled it, cleaning the bits of egg and fluid from its body, then picked it up gently and dropped it in my lap. Startled, I sat there, not knowing what to do. I heard Dom’s voice whisper above me, “Weight and measurements, lass!” I slowly took my weights and measurements, trying not to startle Stargazer, and whispered them back up to Dom. 

When I had finished with one, she took him back and dropped the second hatchling in my lap. As soon as she dropped the third and last of her brood in my lap a terrible roar ripped through the air. A large male with glittering copper scales circled the nest and roared his challenge again. Stargazer reared on her hindlegs flapping her wings and screeched at the intruding male. Dom reached for me, but I was knocked to the ground by the winds created by those powerful wings. “Run!” I screamed. The male landed and circled the nest, and Dom tried one last time to reach me before Charlie pulled him back yelling, “She’ll be fine! She’s safe under Star.” Star was shrieking and clawing the air with her forelegs. I gathered the hatchlings under my cloak. Part of our gear were these wonderful fireproof cloaks that warded off accidental flame. I hoped it wouldn’t be needed but it was a comfort knowing I had it. 

The male roared again and lunged at Stargazer. She stood her ground, snapping her vice-like jaws at him. A big female, the one I had been told was the matriarch, landed with a thunderous roar next to the male. She lashed out with her tail, whipping him across the side. He roared at her, but took a step back from the nest. She advanced on him, and Stargazer stopped flapping, but kept her wings outstretched. When he lowered submissively for a moment and the large female stopped her advance, I breathed a sigh of relief. In a blur of movement he snaked his head forward and fired a jet of flame directly into the nest. I rolled myself into a ball over the hatchlings as the flames rushed by me. I heard the sound of teeth against scales and the jet of fire stopped abruptly. With a woosh, I felt the wind from their wings as the male screamed in anger. I felt another gale pass over me and the male’s screams faded into the distance. At first, I thought the cloak had withstood the blast, but as I tried to shift my cloak off the little ones, I screamed as something tore at my side. I heard shouting and the distant screeching of dragons as I fell into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime later, I was lying on the soft green grass of a meadow, the sunlight blazing behind my closed eyelids. A soft breeze tousled my hair and I could hear a brook babbling nearby. I listened for a few minutes and the brook started to sound a lot like voices. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Squinting, all I could see was the bright light. I lifted my right arm to shield my face and felt a tightness on my right side. No longer blinded by the sun I opened my eyes and began to focus on the shapes around me. A hospital room and Charlie’s worried face swam into focus above me. 

Everything came back in a rush and I sat bolt upright, almost bashing my face into Charlie’s as he leaned over me, concern etched into his face. “The hatchlings?” I asked. A deep laugh came from somewhere near the bed and I turned my head to see Dom sitting in a chair. “Well, the healers did what they could for her side but I fear her brain is still addled. Burned to a crisp and all she can worry about is the hatchlings.” I opened my mouth to retort, but he cut me off saying, “They are fine, you saved them. Rather heroically, I might add,” he said with a grim smile. I nodded, satisfied that the hatchlings were safe, then his words began to sink in. “Burned to a crisp?” I said, looking at my arms and legs bewildered. They didn’t look burned. I sat up and felt a pull on my right side. Horrified, I threw back the gown and ran my fingers over the lacework of scars starting at my hip bone and ran up my side to curve under my armpit and along the bottom of my shoulder blade. Charlie coughed politely and realizing I had shifted the gown off more than just my side, I grabbed at the blankets, cheeks burning with embarrassment. The embarrassment on top of the scars did me in. I began to cry. 

Charlie came to sit on the bed with me and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder for a minute before getting control of myself. Hiccuping, I said “Sorry... I just...It’s a bit much.” He patted my back and I gave him a watery smile when he released me. “It’s ok, I’m fine now, just needed to get that out.” I stuffed my grief down deep and wiped my eyes. Dom was still in the chair beside the bed and, and he traced a finger over the tattoos on his arm. “You know,” he said brightly. “I know a great tattoo artist who does amazing work. A big dragon, coming from this side,” he pointed to the unburned side. “And breathing fire there,” He pointed to the burned side and shrugged. “If you want of course.” Charlie stood and rolled his eyes. “Just because you are running out of room for tattoos doesn’t mean you need to push them on other people.” He turned to me and said, “Don’t let him bully you. He’s forever after me to get some ink. I’ve brought you some clothes since yours were, er, ruined.” He gestured to a chair on the other side of the bed. “They said you could go home when you woke up, and if you’re hungry, dinner is in 30. We’ll wait outside while you dress.” I nodded and thanked them both. 

When the door closed behind them I stood and dressed trying to bite back the tears. Charlie had brought a loose off the shoulder jumper, jeans, and big snow boots. I laughed at the combination as I pulled my shoes on. As I went to open the door, I heard arguing. Pressing my ear to the door I tried to hear what they were saying but couldn’t make it out. I pulled open the door to hear Charlie say “No... that’s not...absolutely not!” Red faced, he turned quickly when he heard the door and looked me up and down. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I couldn’t find other shoes.” Patting him on the back I said cheerily, “I quite like it Charlie. It’s fun. Now if you don’t mind, I’m starving. Why am I so hungry?” Dom glared at Charlie and linked arms with me. “Well, lass,” he said, smiling. “You’ve been asleep for a week.” I stopped dead in my tracks. “A whole week!?!” I screeched. He tugged me forward. “Yeah almost, but you didn’t miss much. Charlie’s been too busy moping over you to go back into the field.” I looked at Charlie and he rolled his eyes. “I wanted to make sure you were all right. Imagine the Howlers I’d get from Mother if I left you alone and went back into the field.” “Thanks Charlie. You’ll tell her I’m alright?” I asked. “Tell her yourself, I’m going home for Christmas and I’d never be forgiven if I didn’t invite you.” He glared at Dom. “You are of course welcome to stay with these vagabonds, but you’ve never missed a Christmas and this seems a poor time to start.”

I thought for a moment then said, “I’d love too, Charlie. Going home will help set me right again.” “Great!” He exclaimed. “We get two weeks leave so we’ll leave in a few days then be back right before the new year.” If he had wanted to say more he was cut off by the thunderous applause as we entered the dining hall. People stood and rushed to say hello and ask about the experience. To these people, a scar was nothing, just a daily hazard, so they didn’t view me differently because of it. They did, however, want to know when I would be back in the field. Stargazer had let no one else near her hatchlings, and they were growing at a rapid rate. “Perhaps if you and Dom and Charlie could get some weights tomorrow,” pressed someone. “Maybe sneak in a trip before you’re off for Christmas,” said another hopefully. “Enough!” Dom said loudly and pushed the crowd back. “Merlin’s beard, let the lass eat!” Grumbling, people began to filter away. Charlie put a large plate in front of me, and I pushed the food around on my plate. Suddenly, I wasn’t hungry. Looking up at Charlie I said, “I would really love to go see them before we leave, would that be alright?” Charlie nodded. “We’ll go tomorrow. Get some rest tonight, and we’ll go when you're up.” I nodded, and took a few bites of my food.


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing my plate away I stood. “I’m going to head to bed if that’s ok.” Charlie nodded and stood to walk me out. “Do you want someone to stay with you? Merelda perhaps?” he asked. “I’m fine,” I said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Dom patted me gently on the back. “I’m just down the hall if you need anything,” he said. I nodded and left the dining hall. I trudged up to my room and started to draw a bath. As the tub filled with warm water and bubbles I stripped out of my jeans and jumper and stared at the burn in the mirror. I ran my fingers up and down the scar, feeling the ridges and valleys until I started to cry again. I slid down the side of the tub until I was sitting on the ground, my back against the warm tub, and sobbed into my hands. 

When there were no more tears and the tub was full to spilling, I climbed in. I let the warm water soak into my bones and drifted off. A knock at the door startled me awake and I realized the water had grown cold. I stepped out of the tub and dried myself off calling, “Coming.” Wrapping myself in a fluffy robe I trudged to the door and opened it. Dom was standing in the hall looking concerned. “I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” he said. “Can I come in?” I nodded, and waved him in. “Just a sec,” I said and went into the bathroom. I threw on pajamas and hung up the towel then went back to the living room. Dom was sitting on the couch and I sat next to him.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. These two words brought fresh tears to my eyes. He pulled me into arms and let me cry into his shoulder, pressing me tight against him. When I was done, I pulled back and said in between hiccups, “Sorry. I thought I was all cried out.” He smiled gently. “Don’t be sorry lass.” He ran his fingers over my hair, smoothing it back from my face. “It’s ok to be sad about the scar. Though honestly, I think it adds a bit of a hard core vibe to your beauty.” I blushed and he carried on chatting. After a while I started to drift off and Dom scooped me up into his arms and carried me into the bedroom. I nuzzled my head into his chest as he walked. He tucked me into bed then turned toward the door. I called after him, “Dom.” “Yes?’ he said huskily. “I think you’re a beauty too.” 

When I woke the next morning sunlight was streaming through my window. I yawned and stretched, feeling the new tightness in my right side. It didn’t pull, and it didn’t hurt, but there was peculiar restraint on that side. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and pulled on my jeans and a warm jumper, then headed out the door. I ran into Charlie in town and he was alone. “Where’s Dom?” I asked. “He got called away on some business,” he said. “Oh,” I said. I wonder what business, I thought. “Shall we?” Charlie’s voice interrupted my thoughts. “Yup, ready!” I said

Charlie and I trooped to the mountain with our pack lunches and thick winter coats. The journey up was cold and snowy, but once we reached the aerie the heat from the dragons made the weather feel more like fall. We wound our way through the rocky crags to Stargazer’s nest. She raised her head, snarling as we approached. I froze in my tracks, fear running in icy chills up my back. I swallowed, willing myself to calm down. She sniffed the air, then raised her wings to reveal her three charges, curled up against her. Charlie and I sat down on the ground where we were. She chirped and three tiny dragon heads rose and turned curiously toward us. The three rose and awkwardly ran toward us, investigating by butting their hard noses into us. As we took weights and measurements, Stargazer flew off, leaving her charges with us. 

I named the three dragonlets Meissa (the shining, part of Orion's belt constellation), Eltanin (snake, part of the draco constellation), and Arrakis (dancer,also part of the draco constellation). Stargazer returned after some time, carrying half a large deer, and dropped it into the nest. The little ones wriggled out of our grasp and ran to the carcass. We slowly backed away and headed out of the aerie. It was getting late so we decided to call it a day and head back to town. On the way down, Charlie told me to pack tonight and we’d leave tomorrow, and do some shopping in Diagon Alley before heading to the Burrow.

The next day dawned bright and clear. I still didn’t see Dom, and knocked on his door to say goodbye. There was no answer, and I didn’t see him before Charlie and I left. I still wondered what the mystery business was, but the excitement of going home distracted me enough that I soon forgot. I even, temporarily, forgot about the burn. Charlie gave me the chart of floo network transfers and soon we were on our way.

***Fin***


End file.
